


oh, so soft

by Kaellig



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romantic Angst, Tenderness, merlin lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Гарри удивлённо вскидывает брови и делает глоток из кружки. Его взгляд искрится весельем, и Мерлин думает, что выбрал неправильную тактику. Столько лет вместе — а он до сих пор раз за разом совершает одну и ту же ошибку.Гарри Харту нельзя говорить “нет”.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	oh, so soft

У Гарри Харта невероятно густые и мягкие волосы.

Он весь кажется мягким: мягкий овал лица, мягкий подбородок с небольшой ямочкой, мягкая линия губ. 

Мерлин проводит по ним подушечкой большого пальца, и Гарри с готовностью приоткрывает рот. Податливый, покорный, мягкий. Если только не смотреть ему в глаза, не видеть его взгляд — уверенный, опасный, пронизывающий насквозь. Там, внутри, под внешностью безобидного ангелочка с растрёпанной чёлкой и трогательно раскрасневшимися щеками, прячется истинный дьявол, и Мерлину это известно, как никому другому.

— Ты же понимаешь, — говорит Мерлин, и его дыхание почти не срывается, когда Гарри прикусывает его палец, — что тебе не видать кресла Галахада, если нас застукают?

— Можно подумать, мы такие первые, — фыркает Гарри, выпустив его палец изо рта, и облизывает губы.

— Правила есть правила, Гарри.

— Значит, мы их изменим, — легкомысленно отвечает тот и одним неуловимым движением переворачивает их обоих, нависая над Мерлином. Всё тот же ангелочек, но безошибочная точность и выверенность каждого движения выдаёт опасного хищника. 

Мерлин жадно всматривается в его лицо. Ласкает взглядом — и тонет в его глазах, слишком тёплых, слишком глубоких. Слишком хорошо знающих свою власть над ним.

Он вздыхает. Конечно, они не первые, но тех, для кого из существующих правил делали исключение, можно счесть по пальцам. Он сам, пусть и получил статус агента ещё четыре года назад, вряд ли удостоится такой чести. Но Гарри — Гарри совсем другое дело. Это видит Мерлин — и, он уверен, видит Артур.

Мерлин знает его уже пятнадцать лет, больше половины жизни, — и знает: если Гарри Харт чего-то хочет, то непременно это получает. Будь то новая игрушка, статус лучшего ученика класса, место в Кингсмен или сам Мерлин. Если он захочет, ради него изменятся любые правила. Быть может, даже законы природы. 

Гарри целует его с таким жадным пылом, будто бесплодно мечтал об этом годами, а не делал вот только парой минут раньше, и Мерлин невольно стонет ему в губы, закрывая глаза. Ладонь Гарри обхватывает его член так же уверенно и привычно, как рукоять пистолета, — и обходится с ним так же мастерски.

Мерлин запрокидывает голову, чтобы сделать судорожный вдох, и думает, что Гарри не остановила бы на пути к желаемому даже пуля в лоб, куда там каким-то скучным правилам.

***

Эггзи смотрит на них с подозрением каждый раз, когда обнаруживает в кабинете Мерлина своего наставника.

Гарри ведёт себя исключительно прилично и профессионально. Ну, на взгляд Мерлина, прекрасно знающего, как в его исполнении выглядит _неприлично_. Но что-то, видимо, выдаёт его — что-то в слишком расслабленной позе, в том, как чересчур привычно он сидит на краешке стола Мерлина, или пьёт из его кружки, или улыбается не слишком понятным для Эггзи шуткам, будто услышал что-то очень личное.

А может, дело не в нём, а в Мерлине, которому, кажется, не удаётся в его присутствии оставаться суровым и строгим инструктором, каким его привык видеть на тренировочной площадке Эггзи.

Эггзи тот ещё жук; даже не понимая (Мерлину хочется в это верить) до конца их отношения, он прекрасно умеет их использовать. Очень скоро Мерлин замечает, что мелкий засранец приходит к нему получать заслуженный нагоняй за проступки, лишь убедившись, что где-то рядом находится Гарри. Сначала Мерлин думает, что Эггзи рассчитывает на его защиту; но Гарри никогда не вмешивается, лишь улыбается краешком губ, пряча улыбку в кружке с чаем (с капелькой виски из запасов Мерлина), и Мерлин понимает: просто в эти моменты он перестаёт казаться страшным.

— Завязывай с этим, — говорит он однажды, когда Эггзи уходит и они с Гарри остаются вдвоём.

— Прости, с чем именно?

— Я не могу воспитывать молодёжь, когда ты постоянно крутишься под ногами.

Гарри удивлённо вскидывает брови и делает из кружки глоток. Его взгляд искрится весельем, и Мерлин думает, что выбрал неправильную тактику. Столько лет вместе — а он до сих пор раз за разом совершает одну и ту же ошибку.

Гарри Харту нельзя говорить «нет».

— Странно, — мурлычет Гарри, улыбаясь широко и мягко, и Мерлину хочется его стукнуть, потому что от этой улыбки у него перехватывает дыхание. Всегда. — Раньше ты не жаловался.

— Раньше молодёжь не была такой нахальной, — отвечает Мерлин с раздражением, не зная сам, на кого оно направлено в большей степени: на наглых и слишком наблюдательных юнцов или на Гарри.

Или же — на себя, старого дурака, теряющего самообладание и позорно дающего слабину, стоит только заглянуть Гарри в глаза. Или поймать блеск его улыбки. Или услышать его голос.

Чёртов Гарри Харт.

— А может быть, ты просто стареешь, друг мой, — всё с той же улыбкой говорит Гарри. Это почему-то даже не звучит обидно. 

— Да и ты не молодеешь, — огрызается Мерлин.

Гарри отставляет кружку, подходит ближе и, оперевшись на спинку кресла Мерлина, склоняется к самому его уху.

— Но если я тебе мешаю, — произносит он совсем негромко; тёплое дыхание касается щеки и шеи Мерлина, пуская волну мурашек, — я могу уйти.

— Уходи. — Голос едва уловимо срывается на конце слова, и оно повисает в воздухе беспомощно и обречённо — и почему-то с совсем противоположным смыслом.

Гарри обводит мочку языком, мажет губами по челюсти, затем, склонившись ниже, целует шею — и Мерлин, проклиная свою безвольность, откидывает голову назад, подставляя горло. 

Если бы в этот момент зашёл Эггзи, вспомнив какой-то ещё вопрос, неловко стало бы всем. К счастью, у парня хорошая интуиция и безошибочное чутьё на безопасные ситуации.

***

Мерлин ведёт пальцем по густой широкой брови, бережно касается бугристого шрама, уродующего навечно закрытое веко и идущего ниже, к скуле. Гарри никак не реагирует, лишь улыбается с затаённой печалью, и Мерлин любуется этой улыбкой.

Он никогда не скажет этого вслух, но таким Гарри нравится ему даже больше: словно бы та мягкость, которой всегда отличались его черты, наконец проросла вглубь, впиталась под кожу. Он теперь старше, суше, угловатее; стали чуть резче скулы, чуть жёстче подбородок, чуть острее выступают все кости, которых оказывается — вот чудеса — так много в его теле. Но в его взгляде, его улыбке, его голосе, в каждом его движении, каждой усмешке, каждой шутке чувствуется эта глубинная мягкость, которую порой так легко спутать с усталостью.

Словно на то, чтобы обмануть смерть, у него ушли все силы, которые прежде Гарри тратил на то, чтобы обманывать их всех. Ангел с глазами дьявола, прячущий свою непорочность так глубоко, чтобы никто не сумел разглядеть. А может, думает Мерлин, касаясь губами скулы, может, дьявол жил лишь в том глазу, которого больше нет.

Гарри целует его крепко и глубоко, с каким-то отчаянием прижимая к себе, будто последний раз они целовались лет тридцать назад, а не вот только парой минут раньше, и Мерлин ничего не имеет против: для него самого это ощущается так же. Каждый раз. 

Быть может, так бывает со всеми, к кому возвращается то, что они считали безнадёжно утраченным?

— Чёрта с два ты куда-то ещё от меня денешься, — яростно шепчет Мерлин ему в ухо, с силой обхватывая за затылок.

— Даже не собирался, — смеётся Гарри и улыбается ярко, по-мальчишески, как в прежние времена, а затем обхватывает член Мерлина, привычно и лишь неуловимо по-другому, неправильно, будто забыв, как это делается, и Мерлин, захлёбываясь воздухом, упирается лбом в его плечо.


End file.
